


The Dragon Queen and the Time Lord

by Darklordi



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: Exiled from her home and feeling lonelier than ever, the young princess Daenerys Targaryen gradually loses hope. But everything changes one night, when a stranger arrives in a mysterious blue box, and describing himself as the Doctor.





	The Dragon Queen and the Time Lord

This deviation takes place shortly after the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler said farewell to each other in the Bad Wolf Bay.

Only a few days had passed, but for him it had seemed almost an eternity. Seated, his back leaning against the TARDIS control console, the Doctor stood there, gently throwing a small tennis ball that he had managed to catch one day in the stands during a match and that he had kept in memory. The ball was flying and bouncing against the wall again and again, sounding its small sound of impact through the cabin and effortlessly caught every time by the Doctor's hand.  
The serious, closed face, his brilliant iris betrayed the feeling of sadness that clung to him like a parasite. All the images paraded in his head like a film, without interruption ....he and Rose, face to face on this beach of Norway ....Rose melting in tears, confessing her love for him .... He, who was about to answer, but could not do so because of the closure of the breach forever, leaving him alone in the TARDIS, broken and in tears.  
It was not the first time he had been separated from dear friends, and he had learned to stay strong, to continue his lonely quest through space and time, but each time that same pain ran through him and his only and eternal companion, loneliness, returned to him. Such was the burden of an immortal being like him. As always, he would eventually recover from this new separation, and resume his endless journey, always in search of worlds and people to save. As the last of the time lords, it was his duty and he had no right to evade it, not even for a loved one.  
But as he was about to throw the ball for the umpteenth time, a violent shock shook the cabin violently, knocking the Doctor to the side. Straightening, his eyes wide with astonishment, he noticed the various components of the TARDIS that were starting to panic, some of them emanating sparks and triggering the alarm.  
_ "What….. ?" The doctor whispered without further delay, and despite the tremors that shook the cabin to the right and left, managed to reach the small computer board on the console. Grabbing his glasses and starting to strum on the buttons with one hand and trying to stabilize his ship as well as he could with the other, the Doctor was trying to figure out what could happen. He was supposed to be hovering in the middle of the space ... .what could have been ...? The results on the screen plunged him into a certain perplexity, lowering his glasses on his nose as if he wanted to make sure he had seen. A new shock, more violent, brought him back to the moment and leaving his computer, got as hard as he could, running all around the center console, pressing buttons, lowering levers and checking the components of his ship for make sure they hold on.  
_ " But.... it's impossible!" He said, disconcerted. Meanwhile, the TARDIS, wagging like a toy, sank faster and faster through a whirlwind that had popped up in the middle of space and led him to a destination he knew nothing about.  
***********  
A new soft and calm night had fallen on the free city of Braavos. In a large house with a red door, a six-year-old girl, dressed in a little white silk dressing gown, was leaning on the window of her room. She had a silvery hair falling over her shoulders, a white skin, and beautiful purple eyes that reflected the light of the stars she was contemplating. Although admiring the beauty of the night sky that extended like a fresco over the world, the little one burst into tears, desperate, burying her face in her arms. Wiping her tears with her hands, she raised her head to the stars, and saw one of them appear, speeding through the darkness and disappearing just as quickly without leaving any trace. She had seen this phenomenon a few times when she could not sleep and stayed there, watching at night. He had been taught that when these bright lights appeared, a wish had to be made, in order to be realized. The girl closed her eyes, whispering between her lips the wish she made.  
_ «Please ... .. I don't want to be alone anymore ... I would like you to give me a friend .... "  
Following the wording of her wish, she opened her eyes, praying with all her heart for it to come true.  
Suddenly, her attention was attracted by a noise she had never heard before, and she could not describe, resonating louder and louder in her room. Frightened, she looked for where the sound could come from. And it was with the biggest stupor, so much so that she had to rub her eyes to see if she did not have visions, that she clearly saw a large rectangular shape, like a big blue box, materialize in a corner of her room, right next to the door. At its summit flashed a curious blue light, from which the dull sound seemed to come. Frightened, she ran to snuggle up in her bed, bringing the blanket in front of her as if to hide.   
The mysterious blue box remained there, without moving and the little girl ventured to peek out of her blanket. Curious words in white letters could be read to its top: Police. Public Call. Box. Really strange.  
Her heart quickened as did her apprehension when she saw one of the facades of the box open like a door, letting out a light and a little smoke that came from inside. She even thought she heard .... coughing ... yes, a voice came from inside.  
*********  
Not knowing where he had landed on this unexpected trip, the Doctor decided to take a look, and also to escape the cloud of smoke that had invaded the TARDIS and choked him. Coughing loudly, the Doctor opened the door of his ship, and ventured to take his head outside to see what he was returning. What was his astonishment to see that he was indoors, in the middle of the night, in what looked like a medium size and rather welcoming room. As he looked at the decoration, his eyes stopped. In a bed, curled up under a blanket, a little girl with silver hair and purple eyes stared at him, intimidated by this unknown man and wearing that strange costume that had just magically appeared from this box. The Doctor, so as not to frighten him, smiled at him in a friendly manner.  
_ "Good evening .... Was the first word he uttered in a calm tone "... sorry if I woke you up in the middle of a beautiful dream." He began to take a first step out of the TARDIS, without making the slightest abrupt gesture. It was then that the girl jumped out of bed, opening the drawer of the small carved wooden dresser next to it, and grabbed a tiny knife, which she awkwardly brandished in front of her to defend herself.  
_ "... D ... do not approach." She warned in her trembling little voice. "If you do, I ... I'll call for help. I will do it without hesitation!"  
The Doctor, seeing her do, raised his hands and did not go a step further to prove his good faith.  
_ "I have no intention of hurting you." He said to try to reassure her, but to see her mistrust, she did not seem to believe it.  
_ "My brother told me to be suspicious of strangers because they all want to kill me." She said, holding the dagger between her little hands. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, perplexed by this explanation.  
_ "Why would everyone want to kill you? You are only a child." The Doctor said, staying where he was.  
_ "Because I am a Targaryen. My name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. My family ruled for centuries on the seven kingdoms of Westeros, until the usurper Robert Baratheon caused our fall to seize the iron throne. My brother Viserys and I are the last Targaryens, and the usurper will never stop until he had completely eradicated our family."  
Daenerys Targaryen ... .sept kingdoms ... .Westeros .... iron Throne…. the Doctor had listened and recorded everything in his head without losing a crumb, but remained more than uncertain. He was on one side very interested, but on the other, completely lost. He, who had seen so many different worlds and universes, could not remember if he had ever seen this one or not. Yet he felt like he had already heard of this world. He racked his brains, but could not put his finger on it, which frustrated him inwardly.  
_ "Excuse me if the question I'm going to ask will sound stupid to you, but ... could you tell me where I am?" The Doctor asked. Daenerys raised an eyebrow at this question, staring at the stranger as if he were the last of the idiots. Or perhaps he did it on purpose to lull her vigilance? Yet she saw in his eyes that he was more than sincere. He did not know where he was.  
_ "The free city of Braavos, in Essos." She said in a reserved tone, still keeping some distance. The doctor nodded, and turning his head, walked to the open window to look outside. He could see the buildings of the city extending in the night, as well as the sleeping sea. A vast world where he had never come before. The excitement took him and he could not help but smile with all his teeth. The joy of discovering new worlds, one of the most beautiful sensations in the world. If only he could remember when he had heard of this world, being convinced that it was. The Doctor turned back to Daenerys, who stood there staring at him, not understanding why he was smiling like that. But he quickly became more serious suddenly noticing the traces of dried but still visible moisture along the cheeks of the girl. She had cried a lot.  
_ "Why are you sad, Daenerys? You focus on me and express your suspicion, with good reason, but I can see that it is to hide something else ... something that makes you suffer terribly."  
Daenerys looked at him, surprised. How had he done to guess just by looking at her? Was he a wizard capable of probing the souls of people? No longer able to hold back her real emotions, she lowered the knife and let new tears run down her cheeks reddened. She sits on the bed, her back before the Doctor, completely forgetting to watch him.  
_ "My brother is getting meaner with me ... he says that nothing I do is good, and sometimes he hurts me ... .. and Ser Willem Darry is very sick ... .he has more besides struggling to stay upright and is always in bed .... I would like to make friends, but my brother does not allow me to see people ... He says they all want to kill us ...... our whole family is dead ... I'm always alone ....."  
With her throat knotted and eyes streaming with tears, Daenerys plunged her face into her hands, unable to hold back all the suffering that had been gnawing at her for so long. As she cried, she felt a hand come gently to rest on her shoulder. Turning her gaze to her right, she saw the unknown man, who had come to sit next to her and gave him a comforting glance. Without her knowing why, Daenerys was no longer afraid of him, and felt that he was not a bad person. No, he was not there to hurt him. Remembering the wish she had made a few moments before her arrival ... was it possible that he was that friend she was hoping so much?  
Daenerys huddled against him, burying his face in his brown cloak and continuing to cry. The Doctor let her do, allowing her to vent the sadness and gently tapped her shoulder to support her. Suffering too from a terrible loneliness that had been accentuated by Rose's departure, he could not bear to see someone else suffer a similar fate. If he could not relieve his loneliness, at least he could do it for others ....  
After weeping and wiping her cheeks, smiling for the first time at the stranger who had come to comfort her, Daenerys went back to her window, looking up at the sky and her stars again. The Doctor watched her while sitting on the bed.  
_ "You seem to like the stars." He remarked.  
_ " Yes…. She replied "... I always imagine that up there, somewhere, there existed a world more beautiful, better than this one .... She then turned to the Doctor "... are you from up there, ser? From the stars ?"  
_ "Somehow, yes .... And if you wish, I could show you the stars ... And this world up there so that you can judge for yourself of its beauty." Was his answer.  
Sudden knockings at the door took both of them by surprise, interrupting their conversation. An adult woman's voice was heard behind.  
_ "Lady Daenerys? Is everything alright?"  
Daenerys opened wide worried eyes. It was the servant's voice. Quickly, she ran to the unknown and began pushing him insistently, much to his surprise.  
_ "You must hide, ser." Daenerys warns in a low voice" ... if you are here with me, my brother will make kill you without hesitation."  
Although eager to learn more about this world, the Doctor fully understood and rushed to the door of the TARDIS while the knock on the door intensified and this time, it was the voice of Juvenile but severe Viserys who was heard.  
_ "Dany! Open this door, right now!"  
But as the Doctor was about to close the door behind him, the princess Targaryen's little voice held him a little longer.  
_ "Are you coming back? Promise me to come back to me." She asked, with some hope sparkling in her purple irises. He smiles at her with a determined eye.  
_ "Count on me. I will come back."  
_ "Who are you?" Was her new question, regaining the smile and hope at the promise of this man, who although a stranger, had been much more kind and understanding than anyone before him.  
_ "I am the Doctor." He asserted forcefully, before closing the door of the TARDIS. Daenerys drew back, to see the big blue box emit again this indescribable noise, the blue glow at the top blinking again. The box disappeared gradually under the gaze of the princess, to completely disappear, as if it had never been there.  
************  
Back in the TARDIS and thankfully still operational despite some damage, the Doctor immediately leaned to his computer, tapping the keys to perform accurate searches ....  
_ "Westeros ... iron throne ... .Daenerys Targaryen ... ..seven kingdoms ...." He repeated these words, one after the other and always in the same order, without stopping, like a broken record. Thousands of thoughts and questions ran through his head, causing him to think about hurting his head. The computer started searching, leaving the Doctor on hold. He hated it, nervously tapping the tips of his fingers on the edge of the console. Finally, after a few minutes, results were displayed on the screen, and reading them, the Doctor's face cleared more and more as he read, unparalleled excitement and joy seizing him.  
_ " But.... of course!! How did I not think about it before?!" He exclaimed, ecstatic, pacing the cabin. "Daenerys Targaryen, the blood of ancient Valyria, future queen of Meereen, future liberator of slaves and future holder of three real living dragons!! The Targaryens have reigned over Westeros since the conquest of Aegon, until their dynasty was destroyed by the rebellion of Robert Baratheon ...... Westeros ....Essos .....a unique world, where ever no lord of time has never been, until today!! Fantastic!! HA HA!! And to say that some thought that this world was only a fantasy, and ... .and ... .and I'm talking alone." He said as he continued to smile, although he did notice that he was speaking alone through the cabin of his ship. But whatever. Without further ado and eager to return, he activated the TARDIS controls, triggering a new leap through time and space. After all, he had a promise, and if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was keeping his promises.  
**********  
After the TARDIS finally landed, the Doctor rushed out of the cabin, but quickly disappointed when he realized he was no longer in the same place as before. He had done the calculations and setup, but the TARDIS seemed to have decided otherwise.  
This time, he was outside, feeling the soft, warm wind whipping his face. He could see that he was up on a large hill overlooking a huge city and looking very rich a little further. The TARDIS had appeared behind a tree, in the shadow of a huge stone wall, behind which rose, as he could see, a great strange structure, and seeming deserted from all presence. While the Doctor was asking all these questions, voices were heard nearby. Approaching discreetly, the Doctor listened attentively to what was being said.  
_ "Ser Jorah the Andal, where is the khaleesi?"  
_ " I don't know! I went around the structure with her. I was right behind her and she disappeared without a trace! She must be found ..... KHALEESI! QUEEN DAENERYS, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
The Doctor had heard. He had felt in that man's voice, Jorah, all the worry and fear a person could feel for someone who counted. He felt it too, deep down inside him. This bad feeling. Daenerys was in danger. And faith of lord of time, he was going to save her. He managed to sneak in without being seen, and he began to search for the missing young princess.  
**********  
_ "They miss their mother ... ..they want to be with you. Do you want to be with them? You will be ..." The warlock Pyat Pree spoke, smiling and confident, as he had just trapped Daenerys Targaryen on the altar of the undying ones, after drawing her here by kidnapping her still-baby dragons. Daenerys, now a beautiful young woman, listened to the warlock talk, while the three little dragons, chained, uttered small plaintive cries. "See, when your dragons are born, our magic has come back to life. It is strengthened in their presence, just as they reinforce themselves by being with you. You will stay here, during the long winter, then the summer, and winter again. For thousands and thousands of seasons, you will be here with them, and we will be here with you until the time comes to an end."  
As he spoke, two of his copies, perfectly real, shot on chains on each side. Daenerys then noticed her wrists imprisoned by these chains and saw her arms stretched out in a cross. Immobilized, prisoner and reduced to helplessness, the young princess did not show her fear, defying the warlock who was advancing towards her, triumphantly.  
_ "Welcome home, Daenerys stormborn."  
_ "This is not my home." She declared openly, feeling the irons crushing her wrists "my house is on the other side of the sea, where my people are waiting for my return."  
_ "Oh ... they will wait a long time." Replied the warlock, not at all worried and sure of his victory. But his smile suddenly faded and he raised his eyebrows, more than perplexed. Daenerys also looked around in amazement, but a gleam shone in her eyes and hope returned to her face. She recognized that sound she had already heard, when she was a child and had so much hope to hear it again....  
Daenerys and the warlock, the latter recoiling several steps, disconcerted by what he saw, both saw the big blue box appear in the room. Immediately, the Doctor came out, catching sight of Daenerys, grown up, chained with three little dragons behind her on a stone altar. He also noticed that bald man with blue lips and ugly face looking at him with a bad look. Daenerys was speechless. He was there, his friend, the one who came to comfort her one night when she was a child and only ... He had not changed at all, despite the years that had passed. All this time she had waited for him and had never lost hope of seeing him again one day.  
_ "Doctor ...." She sighed between her lips. All these years she had waited for him, like a princess waiting for her knight in the tales. And he was really there.  
Seeing the young Princess Targaryen prisoner, the Doctor became gloomy, advancing without hesitation several steps towards the warlock.  
_ "Let her go immediately! What kind of heartless monster are you to treat a young woman like this, and moreover a woman of royal blood?!" The doctor said without munching his words. In front of this stranger from nowhere, Pyatt did not let himself be intimidated and stood up to him. Around the Doctor appeared copies of the warlock, which did not fail to baffle the Doctor a little, but without destabilizing him more than that. He had seen others during his countless travels.  
_ "Do you know who you are talking to, ser? We are the warlocks and this is our domain." Pyatt Pree announced in an attempt at intimidation.  
_ "Oh yes?" The Doctor answered uninvitedly, hands in the pockets of his pants. "And I'm the time lord, so if I were you, I would avoid to play the pretentious."  
The warlock appeared disconcerted by this audacity and this strange expression with which the man had just answered him. Daenerys was astonished, but also admiring. Did he just say what she thought she heard? The time lord? Seeing what he was capable of thanks to his big and mysterious box and having not changed at all since all these years, the Princess Targaryen began to really believe it. At the end of their little chains, the baby dragons began to stir, screaming louder and louder. The Doctor turned his attention to them, and widening his eyes, approached them, putting his glasses on the end of his nose. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal raised their eyes to that strange fellow who was staring at them with great interest.  
_ "Oh my god, but you are beautiful! Real baby dragons, made of flesh and blood! I who usually do not believe in fairy tales and other witches, I must admit that you are there, in front of me! Fantastic!"  
Daenerys and the warlock raised an eyebrow, seeing the Doctor who had just changed the subject and was now ecstatic in front of the three baby dragons. But very quickly, the Doctor resumed his calm, clearing his throat and putting his glasses straight, sat up to his interlocutors.  
_ "In short .... We'll see that later." He said while out of his pocket, his sonic screwdriver emitting a blue glow and a funny little noise when he actuated. He pointed to the warlock in a threatening gesture and look more than serious. Pyat, meanwhile, strangely smirked. "You will let the princess and her dragons go. If you do, maybe I'll spare you. I give you a good advice, friend: do not provoke me or I would gladly erase that smile from your face."  
_ "Doctor!!" Daenerys suddenly warned, but too late. Two copies of Pyatt emerged from behind and grabbed the Doctor by the arms, snatching his sonic screwdriver from his hand and blocking him, kneeling on the ground. The Doctor struggled vigorously, but the grip of the warlocks was too strong. Seeing her savior in trouble, Daenerys shook her chains vigorously, desperate, while the dragons became more and more nervous.  
_ "No, leave him! If you hurt him, I'll kill you!!" the Princess Targaryen yelled at her capters. Trapped and about to be slaughtered by one of the warlocks, the Doctor worked his mind, observing the room as a whole. He had noticed that by the time he was caught, and when Princess Daenerys had begun to struggle, being afraid for him, the grip of the warlocks had strangely strengthened, as if .... But yes!!  
_ "Daenerys, do not worry about me and listen! These junk wizards are not as strong as they want to show it! They are counting on your fear to keep their grip on you and your dragons! Show them that you are not at their mercy! Show them who they are dealing with! That they have before them the blood of the dragon!!"  
Daenerys had listened to the slightest word, but can not help worrying about the Doctor. She then lives in her insistent gaze: do not worry about me and show them who you really are: a Targaryen!  
The young princess then looked over her shoulder, drawing the eyes of her three children on her. Without talking to them but just staring them straight into the iris, she seemed to make them understand what she wanted from them. Disregarding her concern for the Doctor and her fear for her children, Daenerys then put her stern face on the warlock facing her, the latter appearing somewhat circumspect.  
_ "Dracarys ...." Daenerys said in a calm but firm voice. Although they were very small, Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal understood the order given, and reinforced by the presence of their mother, rose on their little legs and in unison, unleashed with their small jaws filets of scarlet flames which came to cover the warlock in a few seconds. The latter, devoured by the mantle of flames, began to scream in nameless pain, fidgeting in every direction. The warlock's copies also instantly caught fire, and the Doctor managed to get rid of them before being hit by the fire and ran to the princess, taking her by the shoulders, all smiles.  
_ "You have succeeded! You showed them who you are! Magnificent!" The Doctor could not contain his enthusiasm again. Fueled also by the magic of the warlocks, the chains that held Daenerys and the dragons crumbled, falling to dust on the ground, while the warlock, completely calcined, collapsed on the ground, smoking and giving off a strong smell of flesh burned.  
Now free, Daenerys turned without further delay to her three children, making sure that they were well and took them in her arms tenderly. The dragons gave loving little grunts, happy to be with their mother again. The Doctor had left this reunion to be done and had bent over the corpses of the warlocks. Although some were mere copies, they had stayed there, real but dead. Truly intriguing, the Doctor thought, analyzing one of them with his sonic screwdriver, but did not get anything very conclusive.  
Daenerys, her dragons in her arms, advanced to him and she and the Doctor faced each other again. She smiled at him and he did the same. As if to make sure he was present here, she gently extended her hand to touch his cheek, and he let her do it.  
_ "Doctor ... ... my friend from the stars ... ..you have come back for me ..."  
_ "As I promised you, princess ...." He replied with a wink, which might seem a little out of place for a princess, but given the circumstances, she did not care and smiled again. However, one question remained unanswered.  
_ "This place is a real labyrinth ... ..how to go out?" She said, looking around her. The Doctor kept his assurance, his hands in his pockets, and walked to the TARDIS, opening the door and moving aside.  
_ "You told me that one day you would like to see the beauty of the world from above. Do you still want to see it?" The Doctor asked. Daenerys stared at the TARDIS rather hesitantly, but curiosity also prevailed. But the reason took over and she stepped back.  
_ "But ... Ser Jorah ... my khalasar ... I have to go back to them and make Xaro Xhoan Daxos pay for this despicable betrayal."  
"Oh, you can, don't worry ..." the doctor reassured her "... you'll be back in a few seconds, I assure you. You can trust me."  
He held out his hand to her, standing at the door of the TARDIS. Although eager to return to her family and make pay the King of Qarth as Xaro claimed himself now, the desire to see the stars took precedence. Yes, she trusted the Doctor, her friend, and now her savior. Her dragons on her shoulders, she held out her hand that the Doctor took in his and gentleman, moved aside to let her enter the cabin. Daenerys' reaction was second to none. Speechless, she looked all around her, not finding the words to describe what she was seeing. The interior was much bigger than the outside. How could that be? The Doctor watched her go around the cabin, like a child discovering a whole world of magic. She seemed both frightened and fascinated, which could be understood. Coming to the control console and touching it with the tips of her fingers, feeling the cold metal on her skin, Daenerys felt a shiver run her arm. Anyone would surely have fled at full speed, but she was not like others. The Doctor placed himself at the console, beside her, and began to actuate the departure of the TARDIS. Noises that the princess had never heard before began to resonate in the cabin. Surprised, she tried to keep calm while caressing her dragons to reassure them.  
_ "Where are we going?" She asked. The Doctor gave her a malicious look.  
_ "You will see. Hang in there, we're leaving."  
Although very intimidated by this new and strange magic at work around her, Daenerys could not help smiling like a child at seeing this man, the Doctor, bursting with energy, running around this strange metal table and round dotted with its lights.  
Only a few seconds passed during which the Doctor kept running in all directions, then the cabin stopped suddenly and silence returned. Lowering a lever, the Doctor came to Daenerys and extended his hand again, like a knight holding out his hand to a lady of the royal court.  
_ "If you will come with me, princess "  
She accepted with pleasure, smiling and more than intrigued. Both arrived at the door of the TARDIS, which the Doctor slowly spread from the palm of his hand. Daenerys remained frozen as the sight that presented itself to her was beyond anything she could have imagined. She was no longer in the den of the warlocks, nor even in her world. In front of her, extended to infinity this obscure expanse or spread out a real sea of stars. In the distance, huge columns of giant rocks floated in a circle around a rocky titanic sphere. Daenerys advanced to the edge of the TARDIS and glanced down. This place seemed to have no end. A tear of joy ran down her cheek, and the dragons, contemplating the same spectacle as their mother, gave little roars.  
_ "Daenerys of house Targaryen ... here is the world I live in ...." The doctor said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.  
_ "It's ... it's beautiful ... .." was all she could say as the emotion that took her was immense. The Doctor smiles, completely agreeing with her. Although he has lived for centuries and has explored thousands of universes, he would never tire of the beauty of space. For long minutes that could have lasted an eternity, the dragon queen and the time lord stayed there, side by side watching the stars that the young princess dreamed of seeing one day very closely and who today, with the help from a friend from another world, saw her dream come true.  
***********  
After showing her the stars, as agreed, the Doctor brought the princess back to her world only seconds after she was released from the warlocks' lair. For her, several hours had passed, but for her friends who stayed here, nothing had happened. The TARDIS had appeared out of sight, outside the walls of the den of the warlocks. Daenerys, her dragons on her shoulders, came out of the cabin, setting foot on the soft grass and feeling the air on his face again. She turned to the Doctor, who had remained at the entrance of his box, and smiled at him. She guessed then, in his eyes, that he could not stay here longer.  
_ "Do you really have to leave?" She asked, disappointed. The Doctor would have liked it otherwise, but nodded nonchalantly.  
_ "I accomplished that why the TARDIS had brought me here. Like me, you were alone and sad. The TARDIS felt it and led me to you, to help you and enable you to fulfill your destiny."  
_ "But ... you could stay by my side." She said as though trying to convince him, but nothing helped.  
_ "I don't belong to this world, princess. My very presence is a danger, not just for you, but for the entire balance of this world ...... I'm really sorry, but believe it was an honor for me to meet you, Queen of Dragons."  
She wanted to order him to stay with her, but the reason got the better of her. She understood and accepted his decision. Although she was of royal blood, who was she to contradict the words of a time lord or to intervene against the rules that governed the very balance of the universe? Remaining strong despite the sadness she felt, Daenerys came forward and came to file a short but sincere kiss on the cheek of the Doctor.  
_ "Farewell ... my time lord ... and thank you..." She sighed sadly, eyes shining. The Doctor remained strong, although he too was sorry to have to leave, he had to. Taking the princess's hand in his, he also laid a little kiss on it.  
_ "Farewell, Queen Daenerys. Go on, live your life, and fulfill your destiny." Were the last words that the Doctor addressed before leaving and closing the door of the TARDIS behind him, after a last look at the princess. The latter, pained but also happy to have met such a friend, took a few steps back, contemplating the glow of the TARDIS that was triggered, and the cabin that gradually faded from the landscape to disappear without leaving the slightest trace. Daenerys advanced to the very spot where the big blue box was standing, and from the palm of her hand, touched the ground, as if to feel the last ounces of heat left behind by the TARDIS. Looking up at the sky, knowing that he was now somewhere up there, Daenerys let a tear drop, but smiled.  
_ "Khaleesi!" Suddenly made a familiar voice, that of her dear friend Jorah, who ran to her with several men from the khalasar, all reassured to see their khaleesi alive.  
**********  
Once again, the Doctor was alone in the immensity of the TARDIS. Nevertheless, this meeting and this little adventure had managed to give him a smile and reinvigorate him. Despite the painful separations, he knew what his role was and had to stick to it at all costs.  
But while he was busy making the final adjustments on the console of the TARDIS, the Doctor suddenly raised his head, then seeing a woman in a wedding dress that had materialized in the cabin and turned to him, just as disturbed than him.  
_ "But ... .but .... What's going on?! Tell me immediately who you are and where I am!!" She said.  
_ "What?!!!" Was the only word the Doctor could utter, stunned.

THE END


End file.
